


Snow Orchid, Our Fate

by Tiffsyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, chinese medievel slash fantasy, highkey based off mdzs, this was for sfa secret santa, watch mdzs you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Minghao was always out to stop Soonyoung. But little did he know about the reason behind Soonyoung's chaos





	Snow Orchid, Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> country>Empire>division >territory>villages
> 
> •Country is Country
> 
> •Empire is comparable to a state/province so for example Shenzhen province =one empire or Johor state= one empire
> 
> • Division is comparable to a city in the empire for example Seoul is in the gyeonggi province
> 
> •Territory is sorta like a cluster of villages where technology and resources is scarcest in division/empire
> 
> • Not all empires have divisions cause if the empire is smaller, it would only have territories.
> 
> •Some places are divisions, territories or villages only aka empireless/ clanless
> 
> • Most divisions/territories are lived in by clans so if you're clanless, you basically either stay in the empire or move to clanless divisions/territories/villages
> 
> • Warlocks are divided into several arts/fields. This story is focused on annihilation but there are others such as healing, spiritual protection, physical protection, etc.
> 
> •annihilation is a form of getting rid of spirits from the mortal realm
> 
> •Qi=energy

The tears gently caressed his face, landing on the corners or his downwards lips. Those lips were quivering, as of holding back the cry of pain present on the top of his tongue. People were shouting around him but he couldn't focus at all. His legs faltered, his clean robes finding wet, sodden soil. He didn't care. His eyes could only stay on the body in front of him. The cold, lifeless body of the one he loved. His fist met the ground as he finally, finally let the pain loose upon his tongue. His throat hurt but he didn't care. His fist hurt but he didn't care. His knees were sore but he did not care. For his heart hurt the most, above all.   
  


* * *

  
  
Xu Minghao. The ever so composed and dignified warlock who annihilates evil spirits. People in this field called him he true annihilator. No other warlock could compare to him. Though a refined warlock he was, he was clanless, like his parents because his ancestors, once a small and humble clan, was wiped out by a vicious emperor out of spite. The only survivor was his paternal grandfather who escaped because of his father's secret route. This, Minghao was the third generation of this clanless family. His now refined art of annihilation was taught by his late father who learnt from the father before him and so on. Certain techniques were passed down and certain techniques were invented by Minghao. He was a lone warlock, just like the father before him.    
  
Despite the lack of family today, he wore very refined robes, bringing him the nickname of "The Fancy Warlock". His inner robes were a deep shade of blue while his outer robe was a pastel purple. All this held together by a light blue sash.    
  
By his side were two weapons, one for annihilation and one for battles. His annihilation weapon is a set of dragon's fists which he uses quite often due to the rising of spirits in this mortal realm. This very set was used by his own father. However, it didn't agree with him in the beginning and it took a lot of training to get it to obey him for what is an annihilator if his weapons do not agree to him? He even went as far as to transfer his qi (energy) to the weapon. Now it is his most prominent weapon in annihilation.    
  
And now, what was his battle weapon, you may ask. His battle weapon is a pair of hook swords. He only owned these because he mastered wushu. His old master was the best wishing master in the country. The swords were custom made for him and thus had names. The left sword was names "xue", which translates to snow while the right sword was "lan", which meant orchid. Combined, they were "xuelan" or snow orchid. Indeed, such a maiden name for such a deadly weapon   
  
All his weapons came in pair and therefore, he earned another nickname, "Liang-ge". People also associated this nickname with his cool personality.  Ever so often, someone would challenge him to battles. But for the past months, these weapons have only clashed against one person.   
  
Kwon Soonyoung.    
  
Kwon Soonyoung. Necromancer. One who raises evil spirits with resentment to do his deed– killing or hurting. His purpose was to take over every territory, empire and division, to combine and rule the country. His intentions weren't bad; it would actually prevent wars between empires but since the was he executed it was very rough, and unagreeable. Resorting to threats instead of negotiations. Chaos through the land. However, these were not at all his wishes. Before everything, he was simply learning about spirit annihilation. But while on a job, he couldn't complete the annihilation so the spirit attacked him, taking over his heart's intentions. The spirit was of a old emperor who didn't succeed, albeit he never tried to try cause harm. His intentions were only turned vicious when he came upon an evil resentful spirit who saw to kill. A murderer   
  
There were times when the spirits didn't have control over him that he felt pure remorse; guilt from killing tenths of thousands. And when the spirits didn't control him, he saw Minghao, who was out to stop him, as someone admirable and strong. Someone skilled. Thus, sparked a small flame of love

 

He wore battle worn outfits. The once rich beige color of his inner robes were now browned and his outer robes, once chocolate brown, was practically black. The only this that didn't change was his sash. It remained black, like the soul of the murderer within him.    
  
He had two weapons too– one for controlling spirits and one for battles. To control spirits, he uses a pellet drum. With luck, sometimes he'd summon zombies in the area to do his killings. He used a pellet drum because it was the most innocent form of instrument– it was a children's toy! To use something so innocent for such bad intentions surely garnered more sinister energy around it. It also happened to be his childhood toy, a connection to his child self that the evil spirits within him likes to use   
  
As for his battle weapon, it wasn't anything fancy. Just a simple straight backed sword without any fancy embellishments. This was from his days before, also known as his good days. Now, he rarely uses it because usually he has an army at his hands, ready to fight for their master. However he does use it– against Minghao. The sword's name is Yuanfen–fate   
  
What Minghao had against soonyoung wasn't a grudge– neither was it hate. Perhaps disgust and resentment–ironically, yes– would describe it well. Revolted, even. Revolted towards soonyoung's method of presenting himself in a killing. Disgusted at the route he decided to partake. Resentment towards his attitude. But in all that, he still believes that no human is truly gone astray. He knew, could feel it, that amongst the darkness, there is still a beam of light, even dim, it's there. Towards that small beam of light, he loved soonyoung   
  
They both loved each other and yet they fought each other like yin and yang. On the days soonyoung had no control over himself, he watch himself hurt Minghao. It hurt, both of them hurt.   
  


* * *

 

 

They had quite a few fights spread over the years. There are four fights which highlights as big compared to the other ones. The first fight was during one of Soonyoung’s attacks on the Sishi division. The division was one of the poorer ones, being empireless and all. This was the very first time Minghao saw Soonyoung summoning with his own eyes after hearing all of the tales and rumours. He was so shocked that he nearly forgot he was there to help. However, he underestimated how strong soonyoung’s army would be. He was severely injured that day.

 

Come the next battle, it was during the surge of the Hong Empire. This time, he was more ready, more prepared. He knew his opponent’s ability. In fact, he was able to get so close to soonyoung. Close enough to see that maybe soonyoung isn’t bad

 

The third fight was the only one on one fight they ever had. It was on a secluded mountain called Ji mountain. Soonyoung was there to collect spirits who died there while Minghao was there to train his disciples.

 

Although Minghao never planned on having disciples, he was persuaded to by his old wushu master. He said that the world needs more annihilators and by having disciples, at least his techniques could be passed down. By then, he was almost certain that he was a cutsleeve so he agreed on all circumstances. 

 

They faced off, Minghao diverting his disciples attention by asking them to run. They were younger and obeyed him. The fight was intense but none was hurt. Both left the mountain, almost unscathed.

 

The fourth fight, which angered Minghao more than the others, was when soonyoung attacked a small territory where the clanless village Minghao grew up in stood. This was the one fight where Minghao actually asked soonyoung about his intentions. Little did he know, soonyoung was not himself but in the control of the two souls within him. Unbelievably, Minghao let's soonyoung go that day, only making sure to give injuries that are healable. Soonyoung also doesn't capture the territory. 

 

Now, there is reasons why they both escaped the third fight on ji mountain unscathed. A mutual spark of interest had begun with the two. During the fight, soonyoung had visibly held back attacks. Minghao saw that as a possible good in the bad. Of course, attacks were still due but both attacked with held back motions. Soonyoung didn't use his pellet drum to summon spirits even though the mountain was full of them and Minghao didn't use much force in his attacks. These interest they had for each other and it only grew over time.

 

* * *

 

What the author would call 'the final fight' also took place in the ji mountains. It was as if fate played a little role in every meeting of theirs, this one no different. Minghao drew his sword on first sight of soonyoung while soonyoung played his pellet drum in an intense beat, indicating attack.   
  
Minghao couldn't get near to soonyoung as the spirits defended their "master". Although Xuelan wasn't a tool used for annihilation, it could still fight spirits, feigning them away. Once in a while, the pellet drum's intense beat would die down a little but never for long.    
  
The spirits we're vicious, attacking him at every angle. He had to jump and roll around to avoid attacks. He swung his sword expertly. The more he fought, the more he felt the beat of the pellet drum burning into his skull.    
  
However, it suddenly stopped, Minghao midair as well.   
  
All attacks from the spirits ceased. Minghao landed on the ground, slightly confused, exhausted and relieved all at once. Soonyoung stood opposite him, properly unscathed. He held the pellet drum in his hand.    
  
"Minghao–"   
  
"Kwon Soonyoung" Minghao replied curtly. Minghao was taught, that no matter how much a person is your enemy, you must still hold a level of dignity and respect for them   
  
"Xu Minghao" soonyoung greeted back with a faint smile. "I have a request for you"   
  
Oh. Now Minghao was intrigued. "What could you possibly want from me?"   
  
"I–" soonyoung took a deep breath. What was that expression? Nervousness? "As you know of my dirty deeds, I need not explain that part"   
  
Minghao just nodded, listening intently. He was still gripping his unsheathed swords.    
  
"But I need to let you know that I have no control over whatever I did. I didn't do it– I mean I did but... But it wasn't me"   
  
"Oh?" Minghao said. This has just gotten a little more interesting than it should be.    
  
"Inside me..." Soonyoung put a hand on his chest, where his heart should be. "Inside me there are two souls. They control my wrath, greed and lust to kill."   
  
"Three of the seven deathly sins" Minghao mumbled   
  
"Yes."   
  
"So you want me to help you how exactly?"   
  
"I don't know if this is possible but can you... Can you... Um, annihilate the souls in my body?"   
  
Of course it's possible. It was done twice before. But none of the subjects lived. Both had their souls ripped out with the spirits   
  
"How do I know you are not lying? How do I know the two souls aren't controlling what you say right now?"    
  
"I swear I'm soonyoung. Once in a while, I get freedom to control my body. That's why I stopped the attack. I gained control"   
  
He took his time to consider. This was a delicate matter– one wrong move and he could take out soonyoung's soul as well. He's never done this time of annihilation before but he certainly wasn't the first to do it. His grip tightened on Xue. He finally made his decision.    
  
He set his swords into the soil, untying his set of dragon fists from his hips and grasped the chains in both of his hands. He looked at soonyoung, questioning whether he was sure in one glance. Soonyoung simply nodded back in reassurance.    
  
With as little force as possible, he throws the right hammerball to soonyoung which wraps around him like vines. Soonyoung panics for a moment before he calmed down and let Minghao do his thing.    
  
Minghao felt an icky feeling in his heart. What if he didn't do it right? He didn't want to hurt soonyoung. The possibility of ripping soonyoung's soul out kept replaying in his head. A thin layer of sweat covered his forehead. He forces all his energy onto the task at hand.    
  
Minghao whispered a small spell which brings the left side of the dragon's fists to life. This was no ordinary annihilation, he reminded himself. The spirits has been eating off soonyoung's qi for so long–years! They are attached. Minghao swings his left hammerball a few times before throwing it at soonyoung. It passes through him.   
  
Soonyoung felt cold. Icy cold. As if all his physical and spiritual soul has been ripped out of him, leaving him empty. He knew that wasn't it. He wasn't dead yet. Then, he felt something rip within him. The feeling starts with a small tear and it got bigger and bigger until the last thread breaks. Black wisps spill out of his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. It was excruciating. Every part of soonyoung was screaming. Hell, he heard screaming in his ears as the wisps escape his body.    
  
When the wisps finish spilling out of soonyoung, what remained was two semi-corporeal spirits in the grasps of the left dragon fist. They were charcoal black with red beams as eyes. One of them had what looked like hands and we're trying to free itself from the stronghold of the chains. Piercing screams filled the serene mountain air.    
  
Minghao releases soonyoung, using the same chains to swing at the spirits, annihilating them in a blink. They were gone, only the echoes of the screams proving there were once there   
  
"You've been cleansed" Minghao said. He was exhausted but he was more worried for soonyoung. He retied his weapon, retrieved his swords and sheathed his weapons once more,  turning around to check on soonyoung. Soonyoung was almost glowing. His hair was very much disheveled and he was sweating. Dark circles capsulated his eyes and his lips were dry like the desert. But... He was glowing. Smiling. His cheeks were a little hollow but that smile made it look like it couldn't have been more chubbier. Happy, soonyoung started to run towards Minghao, intending to give him a big hug.    
  
However, as soonyoung took his gallop, Minghao blinked and in that blink, things happened. In his eyes, time stopped.    
  
There was a flash of purple and Minghao could feel blood splatter on his eyes, turning his vision red. Soonyoung, face in front of him, still had a smile plastered on his face but his eyes flashed something else in that moment. Pain. Horror.    
  
Time had never stopped and so, everything fell. Soonyoung collapsed on minghao's body and they both crashed to the ground. Minghao, quick to move, turned soonyoung over. What he saw, horrified him. There was a huge gash on his chest, with a lot of blood seeping out of the wound. Soonyoung was desperately gasping for breath.   
  
The disciple who did it intended to protect, and he didn't expect any of this. He stood to the side, frozen in dark fear.   
  
"Get a healer! GET A HEALER!" Minghao screamed   
  
"No... Stay" Soonyoung gasped. He was really struggling for breath, deep breaths seemingly not enough.    
  
"I'm here.. here" Minghao replied, tears forming in his eyes. His heart told him to be ready but he wasn't.   
  
"Ming... Ming.... Hao–" another deep gasp for air. Coughing. Blood vomit all over Minghao but he didn't care. All of minghao's attention was on his love. "I–"   
  
Minghao cradled soonyoung, rocking back and forth, tears draining out of his eyes as he watch the life seep out of soonyoung with every breath. Soonyoung weakly lifted his hand to touch minghao's face. Minghao held his hand. They were finally together but not in the way fate intended.    
  
"Xu..Ming..hao... I... Love... You" and with that sentence complete, his body went limp. Right before soonyoung felt himself fade, he heard it, faint and fuzzy...   
  
"Soonyoung, I love you"    
  
He acquainted the peace that enveloped him.    
  
Minghao's eyes widened and his tears completely stopped from shock.    
  
"Soonyoung... Soonyoungie... SOONYOUNG NO NO WAKE UP DON'T LEAVE ME NO" was all he could scream. He felt his heart ripped and torn in pieces, his vision practically shaking from his overloaded grief. He should not be dead! Soonyoung was stronger than this but– but he's just been cleansed. He's just had two malevolent souls ripped out of him so naturally his qi is quite weaker. Minghao stared at soonyoung's frozen face of death. His eyes were still open, not fire lit behind those windows. His mouth was wide open, evidence from his struggle in breathing during his final moments. He shouldn't be dead but....   
  
A pair of arms dragged his away, causing the body to lightly roll on to the ground. Minghao fought the pair of arms, not wanting to be separated from Soonyoung.   
  
He managed to fight off the person dragging him away but he didn't inch closer to the body. He stayed where he was. Rooted on the red soaked soil. He could feel that there were more people around him but he didn't care.    
  
"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!" He cried to whoever was listening "HE– HE WAS GOOD! HE WAS CLEANSED! HE WAS BAD ONLY BECAUSE HE WAS POSSESSED! WHY?! WHY?"    
  
Tears leaked once more. His whole body trembled. The tears gently caressed his face, landing on the corners or his downwards lips. Those lips were quivering, as if holding back the cry of pain present on the top of his tongue. People were beginning to shout around him but he couldn't focus at all. His legs faltered, his clean robes finding wet, sodden soil. He didn't care. His eyes could only stay on the body in front of him. The cold, lifeless body of the one he loved. His fist met the ground as he finally, finally let the pain loose upon his tongue. His throat hurt but he didn't care. His fist hurt but he didn't care. His knees were sore but he did not care. For his heart hurt the most, above all.   
  
When he was done releasing the contents of his heart, he finally took a deep look at soonyoung's. Someone must've closed his eyes and mouth while he was breaking down because now, soonyoung looked peaceful. As if he didn't die a horrible death mere minutes ago. His brown robes were stained scarlet. His hair was a mess. His complexion was pale. But he looked peaceful. Perhaps he thought he deserved it for all the lives of the thousands he's taken. Minghao knew it wasn't his fault. It was never his fault. He didn't want it. He shouldn't be dead but he was. And Minghao should accept it. Perhaps this was the peace he wanted.   
  
After drinking in the visual of soonyoung and making sure that it was engrained in his brain, he lowered his head to the ground, bowing. He bowed twice more, his head thumping on the ground. Then, he got up.    
  
The few disciples who had gathered and witnessed their master bowing to Soonyoung was shellshocked and impressed. They had no words to describe how spectacularly odd the scene was. But a short, curt glare was all it took to get going. Minghao took one last glance back. Soonyoung deserves rest and among the trees on this mountain, where it was protected from the sun and most rain, was the perfect place. The sword soonyoung had dropped as a surrender sat a few feet away from him. Minghao picked it up. He decided that soonyoung, whether the crowd likes it or not, is a part of their history now. He decided that he would fix the mistakes done by soonyoung. He decides. He decides that he won't be able to love again for his heart felt as hollow as a fallen snow orchid. From day one, their fate was already decided   
  


* * *

  
  
__ There was once yin and yang.   
  
Yin was bad.    
  
Yang was good.    
  
One day, Yin decided to be good, thus, Yang gives a piece of them to Yin.    
  
However, Yang felt empty without a piece of themself.    
  
Yin gives Yang a piece of themself to fill the empty space.    
  
However, Yin was killed.    
  
The piece Yang gave to Yin died with them.    
  
The piece Yin gave to Yang also faded, leaving a gaping void in Yang's heart


End file.
